


Soft kisses

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus shuddered a little bit when he felt Alec’s hand cupping his face gently, his thumb caressing Magnus’ cheek and the warlock nuzzled into the hunter’s warm palm, smiling softly and then he exhaled deeply as he kissed his boyfriend again, pecking his lips softly
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93





	Soft kisses

Lips barely touching, Alec felt his body heating up as he leaned in closer to press another kiss on top of his boyfriend’s lips. He wished that he didn’t have to leave for work, he wanted to spend the entire day with his warlock, just kissing and hugging, but the world was too cruel to allow them to do that. Still, he smiled when he felt Magnus leaning in, chasing his lips as he was pulling away and Alec leaned back in, their lips meeting again in the middle and Magnus chuckled, giving Alec a little peck and then watched how Alec’s eyes fluttered shut. His eyes kept watching and observing Alexander for a little longer, admiring his long eyelashes, his adorable little nose and those pouty lips needed more kisses. And that was exactly what the warlock was going to do - kiss them again and again, until the day would end.

Magnus shuddered a little bit when he felt Alec’s hand cupping his face gently, his thumb caressing Magnus’ cheek and the warlock nuzzled into the hunter’s warm palm, smiling softly and then he exhaled deeply as he kissed his boyfriend again, pecking his lips softly, pulling away before Alec would get the chance to deepen their kiss. The hunter whined and Magnus chuckled because he knew that Alec wanted so much more, but he couldn’t give in too much - Alec still needed to make his way down to the Institute. Both of them knew how they got if they kept going at it for too long, so Magnus was keeping this very PG 13. He couldn’t have Alec being late again - Underhill had done too many excuses in his name and he grinned because he saw that Alec was being stubborn about it.

‘’Magnus,’’ gasped Alec softly and then leaned in again, pressing another chaste kiss on top of Magnus’ soft lips and he hummed in delight. They felt like warmth and home, kissing Magnus was something that felt amazing, like it always did. He felt butterflies in his stomach, feeling all giddy inside and Magnus grinned when he felt Alec rubbing his nose against his. Eskimo kisses? Adorable. Magnus bit his lip and then rubbed his nose against Alec’s again, who cutely crutched it as he giggled and Magnus happily chuckled as he watched into the eyes of the man that he loved with all his heart. ‘’More,’’ demanded Alec and then leaned in again, giving Magnus another kiss, but Magnus quickly pulled away.

‘’Mmm, darling, you have work to do,’’ reminded him Magnus and winked. Alec whined because that was very true, but he much rather ignored that part of the day. Oh, nobody was going to actually miss him - Jace could run things while he wasn’t there. He had covered for Jace far too many times and his Parabatai still owed him, but the look on Magnus’ face was telling him that he was going to get there if he liked it or not and Alec just whined again and then pouted. ‘’Aw, you pout so cutely,’’ said Magnus and pecked Alec’s lips again. A dopey smile spread across Alec’s lips and he closed his eyes again, leaning in again and then kissed Magnus again. He just couldn’t seem to get enough of Magnus that morning, could he?

‘’I don’t care about work,’’ said Alec and then frowned a little bit. ‘’I want to spend more time here with you,’’ decided Alec and then stepped his foot down, showing Magnus that he wasn’t leaving the loft. Magnus cutely pinched the bridge of his nose and then kissed his cheek, looking towards the door, opening it with his magic. ‘’Magnus, give me a proper kiss, at least,’’ said Alec and pouted because these little pecks just weren’t doing it for him. He needed a long smooch if he wanted to survive the whole work day. If not, then what was the point? He just wasn’t going to bother going to work.

‘’No can do,’’ said Magnus and pecked his lips again. ‘’You know how we get,’’ commented Magnus and Alec’s cheeks heated up because yes, he knew very well how the two of them had gotten, especially recently! ‘’Yesterday you also just wanted a little smooch, but we ended up doing it against the wall,’’ said Magnus and made a little pause. ‘’And in the shower,’’ he continued and Alec’s cheeks heated up even more and he just looked down. It wasn’t his fault - he couldn’t help it when it came to Magnus, he was just too damn attractive!

‘’Don’t blame me,’’ said Alec and Magnus laughed. ‘’Just what do you expect me to do when I have such a hot boyfriend that I wanna make out 24/7, huh?’’ asked Alec and Magnus then started laughing, but he couldn’t say much, because Alec made a good point. He was no better and they both knew it very much, humming and he then pulled onto the collar of Alec’s shirt and then started thinking. Then it clicked and he chuckled, leaning up and he then cupped Alec’s face as well, holding literally the world in his hands at the moment. He was feeling kind of sappy, but that was just how Alexander made him feel. Overly sentimental perhaps, but still. He loved feeling like that; like every little detail was of a big importance. 

‘’If you’re a good boy,’’ said Magnus and Alec immediately perked up. ‘’I can make it up to you during the weekend?’’ asked Magnus and Alec cocked his head to the side. ‘’For example, the two of us could go travelling,’’ suggested Magnus and Alec quickly nodded. ‘’Yes, Paris, I know how much you love the city,’’ said the warlock and then winked. Alec nodded because it was true and then he started thinking - it was kind of worth it. ‘’Saturday it’s Paris and then on Sunday we can go to… the beach side, anywhere you want, I can take us there,’’ said the warlock, leaning in and he pecked Alec’s lips again. They were pushed together - Alec was thinking about it hard and he grinned. Adorable, too, too adorable.

‘’I like this idea,’’ said Alec. ‘’It’ll be just the two of us, no demons, no missions, no Institute,’’ he said and Magnus quickly nodded. ‘’But a weekend is not enough, maybe we could extend it to the whole week?’’ asked Alec, trying to raise Magnus’ deals of his proposal and Magnus chuckled and then nodded eventually. If Alec was going to be a good boy the whole week, then he was going to treat him to the whole week of travels.

‘’You’ve got yourself a deal, Alexander,’’ said Magnus and Alec happily sighed.

‘’I can’t wait,’’ said Alec and then looked at the time. ‘’Oh, crap, that means I have to get going. I can’t be late again,’’ he said and Magnus was laughing silently because the change in Alec’s acting was really remarkable - someone really wanted to go on that trip, huh? So did he, he wasn’t going to lie and after one final peck on top of Magnus’ lips, Alec was gone through the door, literally running to the Institute - he had extra motivation and Magnus was just laughing. 

_ The Institute had again to thank him for keeping their Head of the Institute in high spirits and good morale! _

  
  
  



End file.
